Get Out Alive
by Watergirl1105
Summary: **Discontinued**Francesca thought everything was going to be fine. Then she starts investigating the mysterious murders of Kira, and when she meets Ryuzaki, everything becomes a mess. But her dreams are becoming a threat as well. Full summary inside plz!
1. Confrontation

**Francesca thought everything was going to be fine. She meets the famed straight A student, Light Yagami, and strangely instantly befriends him. Then she starts independently investigating the mysterious murders of Kira, and when she meets Ryuzaki, everything becomes a mess. But is that all she has to worry about? She has always had a problem getting to sleep, but these recent nightmare occurences have made her want to stay up at night. What if her trying to stay awake only feeds the fire? What if the fear strengthens the nightmares and makes them become reality?**

**I Just recently came up with how I'm going to be taking thise story based on a dream I had. It was a fairly detailed dream, and I instantly thought it to be an excellent idea for this story. I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Francesca: She does not own death note or any of it's characters or else she wouldn't be here. :)**

**Me: yeah... sooo let the story begin! Comments are greatly appreciated!**

The busy streets were buzzing below, and Francesca Stoner couldn't hear a bit of it. After school that day, she felt unusually tired, and had passed out on her bed. It was probably from the exams. It's not that they were too hard, it's was just time consuming. Her teachers have been giving her a lot of work to do it these past two weeks, and she was exhausted. Plus, Francesca loves to sleep; she'd sometimes consider it a hobby.

It wasn't until around 6:30 her mother decided to awaken the 'sleeping beauty.' She groggily opened her eyes and glared at her mother as best as she could.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head. I want you to help me with dinner." Heather chirped.

"But I'm still tired…" Francesca protested. She wasn't really, but she also didn't feel like getting up to make dinner. She stuffed her face deep into her pillow.

"Look, I was dinner ready by the time Jamie gets off work, so please get up and help me." Francesca knew without looking up her mom was giving her the 'unintentional' puppy dog face. The mental image was enough to make her get up.

"Alright." She groaned.

"Yay!" Heather chimed. She was too much of a teenager herself. She held that childlike innocence in her personality that made her so lovable; it was hard to deny her. Francesca followed after her mother, dragging her feet and raising her arms in a stretch.

"What are we making?"

"My special meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, and green beans."

Oh, at least it was something good. Her mother's meatloaf was amazing. She'd have to ask her what she does to it to make it so delicious. Passing by the living room, the TV was on channeled into the news. It was almost never on the news, because dad didn't like to watch it. He complained that it was depressing, and wondered why people need to talk about depressing matters just to make others depressed. Right now a broadcast was on about a man who was holding a daycare center hostage.

"Ugh, that's awful. What is wrong with people? I don't understand why people resort to this. Well, I guess we are just greedy, power hungry humans after all." The news reporters were frantically squawking on and on about what everyone already knew about the situation. Francesca was going to get up and actually help her mother with dinner when the hostages came out of the building.

'What happened?' she wondered. The hostages reported the man just dropped to the floor. With further inspection, the man was reported dead, dying of a freak heart attack. Her eyes widened at their sudden luck. It was almost like a guardian angel had been watching over them and smited the evil man down. "Well that was…odd…" she whispered.

Francesca got up off the couch to help her mother with dinner, telling her about what she just witnessed on the news. "Wow that's lucky isn't it?" Heather said, not taking her eyes off of her cutting.

"Yeah…" They continued making dinner, while making mindless conversation. For some reason, Francesca's mind kept going back to that man on TV. Something about his sudden death screamed in her gut that this wasn't the last type of death the world would see. Though that was just silly; why would people just start dropping dead of heart attacks? It didn't make any sense, and that's what she tried to tell her gut. Although her gut had never been wrong before, this was just inconceivable.

"Oh Francesca, can you run to the store for me? We don't have any butter!" her mother wailed.

"Mom, please call me Phoebe," she advised, "And you really should have checked before you started making dinner."

"I know, and I know! I just don't see why you insist on being called Phoebe. Francesca is such a beautiful name, and it's _your_ name!" Her mother protested.

"I know, I just… just please? I'll go get some butter if you do." She chided.

Her mother squinted at her, and then smiled. She grabbed her purse. "Alright, just go get me some butter." She smirked, handing her 700 yen.

Francesca beamed, smiling with a cheesy grin, before taking the money and slipping it into her pocket. "I'll be back in 20." She called as she slipped on her shoes and coat, and strode out the door.

Francesca exhaled, and then inhaled the evening air. She loved the night; it was cooler and made her feel more relaxed. She strolled down to the store, soaking in the evening sky and cold wind that caressed her skin. Walking into the store, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I…" her voice trailed off as she gawked up at him. He was quite handsome, with honey brown hair and matching eyes. A small heat threatened to make itself known, but she quickly made it go away.

"Oh that's alright." He spoke back in his perfect Japanese voice. It was beautiful. He laughed, smiling down at her. Though, something was wrong with him, but Francesca couldn't put her finger on it. She smiled politely while her legs dragged her into the store building. She just wanted to hurry up and buy some butter and get outta there.

At the register, Francesca noticed a small gang surrounding a girl. She looked terrified. The cashier gave Francesca her change; she thanked him, and then rushed outside towards the gang of men. They were trying to undress the poor girl right there in the parking lot.

"Hey! Get off of her!" The men looked up at her in shock, the one holding the girl loosened his grip. She calmly walked up to the repugnant creatures and growled. "Let her go please. She doesn't want you touching her" She kept her voice low and intimidating.

"Oh? And what is a pathetic _woman _going to do abo…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because the moment he said the word pathetic, anger boiled over into her fist, and she plummeted it into his jaw. He flew back, losing his grip on the girl, falling off his motorcycle, while the other surrounding men jumped back.

She grabbed onto the surprised, teary eyed girl's hand. "Come on, RUN!" she dragged the girl away from the store.

"Oh, little American bitch can pack a punch." He got on his motorcycle and started driving after them. Francesca turned back at the man, knowing it was a bad idea, but couldn't stop herself. She didn't even notice the truck.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She watched as the truck hit the motorcycle, and pieces of metal and warm blood flew everywhere. The woman whose hand she held onto screamed and ran off. Francesca just stared at the heaps of metal and body parts that now lay scattered all over the road and sidewalk where she stood. Again she got this pain in her gut, as if warning her of something. For some reason, this man's death felt connected, or the same as the other man's death. 'No, impossible,' she reminded herself.

The other men either drove off or ran scared. Francesca clutched the bag in her hand harder. 'Should I call the cops? Should I run?' These questions blazed through her mind as her body turned around and started walking towards home. 'I'll just go home and act like nothing happened.'

**Me: OMG WHY DID THIS TAKE SO LONG TO WRITE?**

**L: Because you are an uncre...**

**Me: SHh shh shh sh. Hey, you aren't even in this story yet. What are you doing here? *looks at suspiciously***

**L: Uhhmm... SHE LET ME IN! *points at Francesca***

**Me: *glares at her***

**Francesca: *runs away***


	2. Reunion

**Okay, so this is chapter two! Sorry it took so long, i had to rewrite it when i canme into... difficulties...**

**L: She fails, plain and simple.**

**Light: Yeah, she couldn't even get the dates right. I mean come on!**

**Hush you two! I fixed it and i hope it's worth the wait!**

**Francesca/Phoebe: ShAdOwLuVeR1105 owns nothing. **

It had been almost a week since the incident with the man and the truck. All over the news, criminals have been dying of heart attacks. Francesca couldn't believe it. Her gut had been right, but it seems so… impossible. Some people believed this was the work of god, ridding the world of those who have done evil. Francesca thought otherwise. If god 'loved his children' he wouldn't be killing them. No, this has to be the work done of an individual, or group, though it seemed farfetched that they would have the power to kill with heart attacks. Besides, the killings have been centered mostly in Japan. If this was really the work of god, it would be happening all over the world.

Francesca couldn't deny this might be a good thing. It was already starting to prevent people from committing crimes, in fear of death. They called this 'god,' kira, probably deriving from the English word killer. Kira was making the bad guys go away, and everyone started seeing a change. But does one have the right to judge the world? _No, I don't think so…_ she thought. This had been swimming in her thoughts for days now, and she just now decided on an answer.

Francesca had finished her exams, finishing them easily. Tomorrow, she was starting Daikoku Private Academy. They are sending her there for the remaining of her high school year since she is an outstanding student. Francesca sighed big. She didn't look forward to this transfer. She hated transferring to a new school and didn't like meeting new people in general, but her parents and friends insisted she attend. Now she wouldn't be able to see her friends at school. So she had been spending these last few days with them.

Her kitten on her lap mewed at her. "Yes, what do you want, you spoiled feline?" Francesca murmured, rubbing under the cat's chin. Yes, she talked to her cat. They say the more you talk to your cat at a younger age, the more they will understand and talk back. Kyoko purred away, mewling with delight.

Maybe it was time to get some sleep. It was 1:30 in the morning, and Francesca's eyes were tiring of staring into the laptop screen. She didn't need bags under her eyes.

Francesca was awoken by the high pitched yapping of her neighbors dogs. She groaned and struggled for her phone. The time read 6:30; too early! Lying in her bed, she thought about how the day might go. She would have to bring her IPod. After falling out of bed, she grabbed her glasses and proceeded to get ready, putting on a three days grace rock t-shirt, jean shorts, mismatching socks, and her converse. She would have to pick up her uniform at the school. After brushing her hair, she added a black heart clip on the left side to finish off her informal look. Smiling, she quietly inched downstairs to see it anyone was awake.

Expectantly, Jasmine, her little sister, was already awake watching cartoons. "Good morning," Francesca announced. Her sister waved in her direction, not taking her eyes off the screen. Even the ten year old blew her off. She sighed, and tracked to the kitchen, popping a bagel into the toaster. After it popped, she buttered it and coated in with cream cheese. Having nothing else to do, she casually sat next to her sister, enjoying a bit of the morning cartoons.

It's amazing how fast time flies when you're watching TV. Francesca didn't even realize it was already 7:45. School started in less than an hour! Her parents couldn't drive her since they were at work, so she'd had to take the metro. Rushing through the house, she brushed her teeth, and gathered her IPod, cell phone, and sketchpad. Cramming everything into her messenger bad, she dashed out the door.

As she neared society, Francesca gradually slowed her pace. _I hope I'm not late. _She hated the metro, mostly just by the sheer fact that she was surrounded by people. When she was surrounded and touched by random strangers, she felt obscene. It was as if everyone's negative foreign energy attached itself to her and she felt like she just fell into a vat of thick goo.

She picked the least cramped car she could spot and sat in corner, farthest away from everyone. A drunk lay in the middle of the car, bottle still in hand. He had probably been there all night. No one paid him any mind. The car was silent except for the sound of the wheels on the track. _Poor guy, someone should wake him up._ Francesca wobbled over to the shameful man. She crouched down and patted him on the shoulder. After awhile, the man started to stir. "Um, Sir? I think you passed out." She whispered. The man's eyes widened and he shot up, and then grabbed his head in pain. He looked around sheepishly, his face starting to grow red. A few people glanced in our direction, but quickly ignored us again. The man quickly mumbled a thank you, and straggled out the door as the car stopped. Francesca got weird looks from everyone on the car, but she paid them no mind. No one else was going to wake him, so she might as well.

After a few more stops, it was time for her to get off. 8:15, she needed to hurry. At least it was around the block.

The AC brought relief to her now most skin. Not skipping a beat, she rushed for the main office. She paused when she realized she had no clue where she was going. She stood the stupidly looking around. She needed to find someone fast. Rounding the corner, she crashed into someone. Both of them were sent stumbling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I…" her eyes went wide as she realized who it was. It was the handsome guy from the store a week ago. His honey brown eyes opened to prosecute his attacker, only to see an awkward looking girl scrambling for her bag.

He stared at her. She was familiar, but he couldn't remember where he once saw her. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to where I was going." She averted her gaze.

He chuckled, "That's alright. I didn't see you either." He dusted himself off and offered out his hand to her. She took it. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you from the public school?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." She couldn't seem to meet his gaze. It made her uncomfortable, or was she nervous? "Oh, do you know where the office is? Since I'm new here, I need to pick up my schedule."

"Sure. Hey, I'll walk you there."

"That would be great! Thank you." She smiled, finally gazing up at his face; still beautiful. They started walking in the direction he came from.

"So, what's your name, if I may ask? I'm Light Yagami."

"Phoebe. Phoebe Gray." Light heard Ryuuk cackle slightly over his shoulder. _What's so funny? _He examined her features out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit, she was a little cute. Her bright green eyes were focused and determined. Her curly brunette hair bounced slightly in her stride. Her glasses made her look quite intelligent, but cute as well. Her rounded face made her seem younger, and her red full lips were stunning. Her walk was graceful, and her pudgy but hourglass figure was cute. You could tell she wasn't from Japan, America maybe; but her Japanese accent was so spot on. Light shook his head. He couldn't think about women when he had a job to do. Besides, he had a girlfriend, Shiori.

"And here is the office. I could wait out here and show you to your class if you'd like."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, you'll be late."

"It's no problem really." He was the best student in Japan. He could afford to be tardy just once.

"Oh, um… that would be... Nice," she stammered. "I'll be real quick, okay?" she assured him and nodded. She turned and flung the door open. A minute and a half later, she walked out holding a piece of paper. "It seems I have Hamano for first class."

"Really? He's my teacher too. He's in room B14, and I can even introduce you to the class" They smiled at each other and started heading to class as quickly as their legs could take them.

"So, are you originally from Japan, because you don't look as though you are?" Light really didn't know what to ask, but he thought he would at least try to strike up conversation.

"No, I'm from America. My mom moved here a few years ago because of her job."

"It's amazing how perfect your accent is."

"Well, I've been taking Japanese since I was young. I also know Spanish."

"That's impressive! Most people that I know can't even learn English. I'm only a novice myself, but I am the top in my class." He couldn't help but beam with slight arrogance. He knew more than he was letting on, and they both new it. Francesca also tried not releasing too much information.

_I wonder what she thinks about the recent murders on the news. Does she know what's going on? _Light pondered this question, wondering if he should ask her. There was a long silence between them as they moderately listened to the babbling of their principles. He was going to ask her, but she interrupted his thoughts. "Here's the classroom, Light." The bell rang through the halls. "I guess we better get in there." She said.

"Oh, right."

Light introduced Francesca as Phoebe Gray to the class; it was her alias. She never really had a good enough reason for one, but she had grown paranoid. It was the barrier that she kept between people, it made her feel safe. If no one knew who she really was, they couldn't hurt her; she wouldn't be as close to them. The only people who knew her real name was her family, and two friends, Yamashita Emi and Saruwatari Riko. She had grown so close to them, they were practically her family. They were probably the last people she could trust. Well, maybe besides her husband, if she ever got married. Besides, now a days, it seemed like a good idea to have one.

Francesca was given a seat behind Light, and the class continued on. The teacher droned on while the students paid him no mind. Francesca had gotten an idea and decided to pass notes to Light. They were both bored, so they might as well have a conversation like the rest of the class. The only difference was is that this was review for the two of them.

After classes ended it was time for lunch. Light walked with Francesca, or Phoebe, to lunch. She had packed her lunch today, since she didn't know the kind of food they had here. They sat down at a table near the doors of the lunch room.

"Hey, they were supposed to give me my uniform when I got here. I wonder when I should get it." She said.

"Phoebe Gray to the office, Phoebe Gray to the office." The intercom pronounced to the entirety of the cafeteria.

"Huh, maybe they have my uniform. I'll be right back, Light," She stood up and started for the door. "Make sure no one steals my food!" She exclaimed before exiting through the door. Light chuckled.

Francesca quickly paced through the hallways. This was a really big school, much bigger and fancier than her old school. At least she had made a friend she enjoyed talking to here. Her thought trailing to Light, she felt something weird around him. It was as if something was following him, or attached to him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was something that made her shiver. Never the less she was glad she had him to talk to. He was nice enough, and actually a fun, witty, intelligent individual. It was actually almost scary how smart he seemed.

They actually did have her uniform, so she went to the bathrooms to change. It was a simple brown colored shirt, darker than the guys' uniform with a brown and white striped collar thing, she didn't know what to call it. The skirt was the same color as the shirt, but it was too short for her taste. She didn't like the socks and shoes either. How she wished she could be wearing a guys uniform right now. They preferred pants.

After changing, she went back to finish her lunch, sitting in front of Light. She noticed most of the surrounding girls were whispering and looking in her direction. "Look, she's sitting with Light Yagami."

"Oh, he's so hot; why is he sitting with her? What's so special about her?"

"How do they know each other?"

She just rolled her eyes. Some people could be so immature, then again so could she. But it was none of these people's buisness what she was doing with Light; besides, they were just eating lunch together.

School ended, and cram school was supposed to be next on the agenda, but it was canceled today. Light decided to invite Phoebe over for dinner. After calling and getting the okay from her parents, she gladly accepted.

They walked into the front door and were immediately greeted with a loud hello. "Welcome home Light, How are.. oh, you brought a friend? Hi, nice to meet you," she bowed, "My name is Sayu." Phoebe was a bit alarmed by her straightforwardness, but smiled and bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phoebe Gray." She was soon introduced to Mrs. Yagami.

"Hello Phoebe, nice to meet you. Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked with sincerity.

"Yes mom, she will. Will dad be home for dinner?" Light spoke before she could answer.

"No, dad is going to be at the office." Sayu chimed in before her mother could think.

"Alright, well Phoebe and I will be upstairs. Could you bring us up some tea mom?"

"Certainly, Light. I'll also cut up some fresh apples for you two to snack on." She spoke, her smile not once faltering. Phoebe turned and bowed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Phoebe said. They bowed back.

Sayu had come in and Light and Phoebe had tried helping her with her homework, though all too soon it was time for dinner, and Sayu quickly escaped. Dinner was absolutely scrumptious. Soon Dinner was over and Phoebe and Light were heading back up to his room.

"Light, I have some cake if you'd want some!" Mrs. Yagami called.

"I can go get it if you want. I have to use the restroom first anyway." Phoebe said. Light nodded and she turned and bounded down the stairs. She heard Sayu complaining in the living room. "Hey, what's wrong Sayu?"

"This broadcast interrupted my show." She pouted. There was a man on the TV. His name was Lind L. Tailor.

"My name is Lind L. Tailor, widely known as 'L.'" Phoebe's breathing stopped short; L, the L, the world famous detective L? She had heard of him, but only as a rumor. He was different from what she had imagined him to be. "To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it, at any cost." That sounded a bit devious, though Phoebe agreed. This murderer needed to be caught and punished for his crimes. She just didn't know how they were going to do it though. "Kira, I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing… IS EVIL!" Oh, that would surely tick someone off. Who knows how this kira will react to that statement. L smirked.

Phoebe had a feeling this would end badly. This L was risking his life. It didn't seem like L would be stupid enough to go on TV like this, he has never shown his face once before. With all these murders around the world, It is unlikely kira even has to be there to kill someone. With Phoebe's research, she guessed kira only needed a name a face to kill, but this was a hunch. Maybe this one was a fake L?

L gripped at his chest in pain, his eyes growing wide. After struggling for a few seconds, he slouched in his seat. Everyone in the living room gasped. Did he just.. die? Phoebe got that pained feeling in her gut again. This was definitely kira, but this feeling, is just like the one from a week ago. When she saw that man on the TV die, this one felt just like that. Then that was probably kira too. That means that was probably his first murder!

A giant, fancy L appeared on the screen, the chattering in the room went silent. "Unbelievable…" A computerized voice whispered through the speakers. Phoebe couldn't help but smile a bit. She knew that couldn't be the real L, but it was kind of wrong how he used a double like that. "I did this on the off-chance that you would kill 'me' So, kira, you can kill people without even being nearby." _I was right! _Phoebe gasped. Kira must be flabbergasted right now. "So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it; but this was the only way you could have killed them, isn't it? Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time today, not me." Phoebe smiled at this. What a clever plan. "He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed. But I, L, am real! So why don't you kill me!" L was practically screaming at this point.

Phoebe was a little taken back by this statement, but knew he was going to be alright as long as kira didn't know his face. "COME ON! DO IT! COME ONE! KILL ME! WHAT'S WRONG? CAN'T DO IT?" There was a long pause. "Seems like you can't kill me after all." Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief. _I bet he's relieved too. _"So, there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return." Phoebe's ears perked and she stared at the screen intently.

"I said that this was a worldwide broadcast, but it's really only being shown in the Kanto area of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary… I know now that you're in the Kanto area." Phoebe tried very hard to stifle a laugh. This really was a clever plan. At the same time, she was a bit worried. They were in the Kanto region. Kira could be right under their noses and they wouldn't even know it. "The police might have missed this, but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku." Phoebe's eyes went wide. She was right about that too?

"Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seemed insignificant, and only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed… to know you're in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings." Phoebe's mind was blown. "I got lucky, casting my net out on the most populated area in Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die." Kira really made a mistake. "Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out… When I catch you! Kira, I will hunt you down and destroy you! I am justice!" L was sure he was going to catch him. I hope he's right. "See you, kira." The broadcast went off and regular television shows commenced. Phoebe didn't know what to say. This was just the beginning of the battle that she probably wouldn't see. Forgetting the cakes, she bounded up the stairs back to Light's room.

**DAMN THAT WAS LONG!**

**L: Yeah really... sheesh.**

**Btw, i'm sure you've figured this out, but in case you haven't, Francesca and Phoebe are one in the same! Phoebe Gray is Francesca's alias!**

**Light: *Walks in* What about an alias?**

**Francesca and I: NOTHING!**

**Rate, comment, subscribe like on youtube or something.**


	3. Crazy

**Okay, so chapter three up! i don't remember if i told you this in the last chapter, but there will be no pairings in this story! Okay? Thank you, Francesca will give the disclaimer.**

**Francesca: Yeah, she doesn't own Death Note or any of the characters. Nada, zip.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 9, 2003 <strong>

Francesca had decided to research and investigate the Kira case herself. Maybe she could come up with some new information. She had been having a hard time finding any information to move the case along, much less come close to a suspect. It was around 11:30 a.m. that she seemed to find something interesting. She started researching the time of deaths, to see if she could find something useful. Her eyes went wide.

The times of death seemed to range from 4 p.m. to 2 a.m. in Japan time, Monday through Friday. That was an interesting clue. _'Hmmm… on weekends and holidays, there seems to be a larger, more inconsistent range concerning the time for deaths. Now, what could that mean?'_ Francesca sat cross legged in her bed, her finger to her lips. She furrowed her brow, reaching for her tea. She had an epiphany and nearly choked on the realization that hit her.

'_There haven't been any murders throughout the day until around 4 p.m., which are the same times of a high school student's schedule! I know I don't get home until around that time.'_

She felt a bit sick to her stomach. If she was right, then a student her age was committing these murders. _'They must be awfully intelligent, and they probably have a childish black and white view of the world.'_ What worried her most was it was someone who she could have met, though it was unlikely.

Francesca shut the laptop and set it down on the floor by her bed. She sipped the last bit of her highly sweetened chamomile tea, and got under the covers. She lied there, trying to sleep. She wasn't very good at getting there, but once she was dreaming, she could be like that for way too long.

Francesca's thoughts kept lingering to Kira. As much as she tried, she couldn't hate Kira 100%. Kira was trying to do something good for this world, and it actually has started bettering crime rates, but to be able to kill anyone you wish without having to move a finger; that bothered her. Anyone could get carried away with that kind of power; even she shuddered at the thought of herself coming into possession with this power. Actually, looking back throughout history, corruption always follows power. Kira had the power to kill someone with a name and their face, which seemed utterly impossible, but it was… unfair, for lack of a better word. Francesca wondered if Kira felt the guilt of taking people's lives, or if he was just a ruthless killer now, killing without remorse.

Her thoughts eventually drifted to other things, and before she knew it, she was falling asleep. It was a good thing too, because it was now Wednesday and very late, and she would have to be up for school soon.

**December 12, 2003 **

Francesca was really irritated. Everywhere she went everyone was talking about Kira. It was in the whispers of her classmates, in the newspapers, on the television, just everywhere.

Speaking of the news, they had announced that there had been 23 criminals in prison that were killed one by one, on the hour. This right away had messed with her theory, but at the same time, it seemed to further engrave it as the truth.

Right after she came up with the idea that Kira may be a high school student, such as herself, the times of deaths changed. There were also on the hour, every hour, seeming to mock further at her past theory. If even she could figure it out, L had definitely already found this information. To Francesca, this seemed like a challenge, just like when L challenged Kira on TV. It's impossible to be able to kill on the exact hour without actually being there, so this had to mean, somehow, Kira could manipulate the time of death; another level of disadvantage.

'_How could he have known of L's suspicions? It's almost as if…'_ Again, she was hit with the wonder of epiphany. _'He must be getting his information from the police. That's the only way, but how is this possible? Is someone on the police force willingly giving information to Kira? Or maybe someone on the police force is Kira, and is trying to frame a high school student.' _

These possibilities were swirling around in her head madly, and she needed to get out of class now. She couldn't stand being surrounded by people right now, but at the same time she didn't know if she could stand being alone. Maybe she'll just go hang out with Light again today.

**December 20, 2003**

Francesca had become fairly good friends with Light in the short amount of time she has had to get to know him. Even though he was considered 'popular,' he didn't fit in with the crowd. It was kind of nice.

After school, she would usually go to Light's house. She really didn't want to go home because her parents were constantly bickering about moving back to America. Jamie didn't want to move, because it seemed they had just moved in and he hated packing. Heather missed her friends and old jobs back in America, and had been having a hard time readjusting to Japan. At least Jasmine had a place to go while they were fighting, so Francesca figured, why can't I?

Today, however, was a Saturday. Both of her parents were working, and Jasmine had gone to her friend's house down the street. Light had asked her just yesterday if she would like to visit Space Land with him. She had never actually been inside, but had heard wonderful stories about it from her sister after her visits; so when he offered, she excitedly accepted his invitation. She was supposed to meet him at the bus stop by the park around 11:10, but, being the late one she is, she found herself zipping through people to get there on time.

"Hey, sorry… I'm… late," she breathed. After running so far so fast, she was gasping for air.

"Oh, hey, don't worry about it. Besides, the bus isn't even here yet." No sooner had he spoken the words that the bus came around the corner in their direction. "Well, maybe it _is_ good that you ran," he chuckled. Francesca gave him a, 'Well no dip Sherlock,' look.

They paid for their fair and sat down on the right hand side near the back. Francesca happily took the window seat. Right before the bus took off, a man in a trench coat slipped on as well. He glanced meaningfully at them before taking a seat behind them.

Light glanced at his watch,_ '11:25, just six more minutes…'_ He smiled darkly, and then turned his attention to Phoebe. She could make the time fly by. He could easily ignore the eyes glancing at him every once in awhile from behind. Phoebe really seemed to be enjoying herself, she held a smile and laughed and her eyes were filled with delight. Luckily she didn't seem to be catching on to his current plan.

This was the first time Light had been worried about someone finding him out, especially a woman. He had to admit, she was quite intelligent, and it almost seemed she had a sixth sense about things. She could be a powerful ally, or a ruthless enemy. She had already concluded all the information L had managed to deduct from Kira's actions, which was pretty remarkable.

Before Light new it, the bus had stopped, and a strange, suspicious looking man got on the bus, his hands crammed into his pockets. They only glanced at him, and then continued with their quiet conversations. Even as the man continued standing, the bus drove on.

Francesca gasped when she heard a familiar clicking sound. Her father used to show her all his guns, and she had grown to know that sound all too well. _'No, why is this happening, why now?' _She turned to face Light, but to her surprise, he sat there, his face impassive. "I'm hijacking this bus!" the man roared. Everyone gasped and squeaked, shaking with fear. "Shut up! I'll kill whoever makes a scene. Driver, you know the phone number to Space Land, right?"

"Y…Yeah…" The poor driver was stiff and sweating.

"Call it."

The driver slowly picked up the phone with his shaking hand, and dialed the number. "This is bus number 124…"

"Tell them what's going on." The criminal sneered.

"We… we've been hijacked by a man with a gun."

"Give me the phone!" he bellowed, snatching the phone from the petrified man. "He's telling the truth. Now, listen carefully. Before the bus arrives, tell a girl to bring yesterday's financial reports to the bus stop two stops before Space Land. If you do anything or call the police, I will kill all the passengers on the bus! Heh heh…" The man threw the phone on the floor and brought his foot down on it.

Francesca glanced at Light, only to see him writing a quick note. "Light, what are you doing?" She asked worriedly. She didn't want him to do anything that could get him killed.

"Shhh… you'll see," he whispered. She read the note over his shoulder. _– Don't worry. When that criminal isn't looking, I'll attack the hand that's holding the gun. My dad taught me that. The hijacker is small; I can probably take him…_

The man behind them finally spoke up. "That's dangerous! Don't do that, let me handle this."

"Yeah, please don't do anything." Francesca whispered.

Light looked at Phoebe and was nearly overwhelmed by her intense stare of concern. It held so much emotion, more than he knew one person could, and he almost wanted to stop everything. Light mentally shook his head, knowing her couldn't get distracted by something as simple as a glance, though he kept in mind to be watchful of it.

"Excuse me," Light said, ignoring both of their previous comments, "But I can tell you're not Japanese from your accent."

The man looked puzzled, confused by the sudden change in topic. "Yeah, I'm Japanese-American."

"Can you prove to us that you aren't the criminal's partner?" The man and Francesca's eyes both went wide. She pondered the accusation.

"You really think he could be? I mean it's a possibility, but I think this man is working alone. They would have come up with a better plan if there were two minds involved; at least, I would… Besides this man looks to be one to work alone." Francesca turned slightly to look at the man behind her. "You aren't, are you?"

He hesitated. Her eyes grew more pleading for him to prove that he wasn't a part of this crazy scheme. After a moment or so he sighed and reached into his pocket. "Here's your proof."

Light and Francesca reached for the badge simultaneously, but she grabbed it first. It was an FBI badge, and it looked legit. Searching around, she found his name, Raye Penbar. _'Interesting name…' _Light leaned in close to examine the badge. They looked at each other and nodded, before handing Raye back his badge. "Okay, we believe you; though, I don't know why the FBI would be here." Light said, but it seemed almost… sarcastic.

"Do you have a gun with you?" Francesca asked.

"Yes."

"Then we'll leave this to you."

"Fine."

Light slowly put his hands in his pockets, and then a crumpled piece of paper fell to the floor. "Oops," he whispered, trying desperately to pick it up before the man turned around. Unfortunately, he was too slow.

"Hey! You! Don't Move!" Light froze. "What's on the little scrap?" He lunged for the note on the floor. "Passing notes to each other, what are you doing?" He unraveled the note, his eyes quickly scanning the paper. Francesca went stiff.

'_Isn't that the piece of paper that Light wrote his plan to jump him on?' _She prayed it wasn't.

The man cackled. "Tsk, a date note. How boring! Listen up, don't make any sudden movements or else…" he had almost turned around before he froze, his gaze fixed on the back of the bus.

Francesca jumped when he let out a howl. "Wh…what the hell is that! That…that thing at the far back!" Everyone turned to see what he was shouting about, only to find the back window. "Don't joke around, when did you get there!" He was blabbering, stuttering and hallucinating.

'_What just happened? He was fine just a moment ago. It happened after he picked up that piece of paper that Light had…' _her train of thought was interrupted by the man's screeching.

"Don't… don't come any closer!" That's when everyone screamed. The first gunshot had been fired, shooting straight through the glass.

"Everybody get down!" Raye shouted. No one hesitated to follow his command, except Francesca. She couldn't help but gaze at the man as his features and movements were slowly consumed with madness.

Light glanced up from his crouching to see Phoebe staring at the man. _'What is she doing! She's gonna get herself killed!' _"Phoebe, get down!" Light snapped, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to crouch.

"Wha…?" she was cut off when we slammed her down to her knees. "Ow…"

"WHAAAAA!" The man shrieked and fired more gunshots. Francesca flinched at every one. She had been in the line of fire before, and she still had bad memories from the night. After two more shots, she heard the clicking of an empty mag. "AH…WAAHHHHH!" The man dropped his gun and ran for the front of the bus. Francesca stood abruptly, and pushed over Light to get through to the hysterical man.

"Hey! Wait, sir!" Francesca tried running to the man fast enough. She wasn't going to let him get away. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do, but if she had to, she would take him down with force. He was a small man, and she felt she could take him, especially since he was hallucination and out of bullets.

"Phoebe! Don't!" She heard light shout after her, concern in his voice. Raye was already on his feet to stop her. The bus driver opened the door, and the criminal fell to the ground. Francesca only got to the open door when Raye grabbed her, preventing her from leaping out after him.

In the next split second, a car had seemingly come out of nowhere, and the man stared on like a deer in headlights, fear dominant in his eyes. He was hit and the sound of bones cracking echoed through Francesca's skull. Blood spilled and splattered, hitting her on the face. She flinched at the contact. All she could do was stare at the corpse, disbelief written all over her face. His blood dripped off her face, and the mess of bloody limbs and a pulverized face were now imprinted in her mind. _'That was unexpected…'_ Memories flashed in front of her of that man who got hit by the bus, and that night she was chased by a mad man. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she couldn't help but let them fall. She turned into Raye and hugged him, sobbing. The man's blood rubbed onto Raye's jacket. He seemed surprised, but then he put his arms around her trying to comfort her.

She hated crying in public. Showing her emotions was a sign of weakness to her and it was something she was usually good at avoiding, but something about that man's death brought up so many emotions she couldn't control. Raye patted her on the back awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. "Sorry," she mumbled, sniffling.

"That's okay, that was pretty traumatizing," he said.

"No, it wasn't okay. I should have been able to hold in my emotions in this situation." She had a sudden urge to run; she just wanted to get out of there. "Can you tell Light, the guy I was sitting with, that I just went home, and tell him not to come after me." she asked, looking up at the man with tear stained puppy eyes.

"Uh… sure, I guess. Hey, don't tell anyone I was here either okay?" his eyes pleaded as well.

"Okay. Thank you." She jumped of the bus and walked around the bloody mess, then broke into a run. Light saw this, and quickly followed after before Raye could say anything.

"Phoebe! Wait!" He was a fast runner, and quickly caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. He spun her into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." He squeezed her tightly. He had actually grown to care for her, which was weird, considered he felt most people deserved to die in this world. When he saw her run off, he saw her eyes turn and look at him before she was gone, and they were filled with tears; and he couldn't leave her to cry.

"I didn't want you to come after me," she muttered trying to sound cross, but failing. Truthfully, she was glad he did. He took out a handkerchief and rubbed the remaining blood off of her face before hugging her again.

They stood there for awhile on the side of the road, an occasional car disturbing the silence. They jumped at the sound of thunder and realized the sky was getting dark. "We better get you home before it rains," he said. She nodded, still gazing at her feet. They had a bit of walking ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! so tell me what you guys think! And tell me what you think of Francesca's character?<strong>


	4. Misfortune

**December 27, 2003**

A week had passed since that horrific morning, and Francesca still couldn't get that man's crippled body out of her mind. She wished she could see Raye again, and thank him for practically saving her life. If he hadn't stopped her, she would have been a bloody pulp discarded on the ground just like that criminal was. Scary stuff.

Francesca had also been bothered by her parents constant arguing. Jamie had accidentally yelled at Jasmine when she tried to ask them a question while they were fighting. She came running into her big sister's room, crying her eyes out. After comforting her for a bit, they settled down and watched The Little Mermaid. Francesca loved watching movies from her childhood, and Disney had become a large part of it.

Halfway through the movie, their mother came in to talk to them. Jasmine sat on Francesca's lap. "Well, you both know your father and I have been arguing about whether or not we should move back to America, and we have decided we both do," she smiled. "What do you two think of that?"

Jasmine thought for a moment. "I'm okay with that! I want to go home! I miss my friends! Even though I'll miss my friend here, I really miss my friends back home!" she beamed. Francesca new she had been struggling, but she didn't realize she wanted to go back so much.

Francesca was a bit surprised by the decision, to say the least. "Mom, there's only one problem. I want to go to To Oh University, and I can't do that if we move back to America; I mean, I could, but it would be a lot harder to get in if we move now. I could always start living on my own though… I could get a job and…"

"Francesca, honey," Francesca's heart fluttered at the sound of her real name. "We both talked about that too. We would move after you started college in April. We would also give you a little money to start out, even though it wouldn't get you very far. Of course we would have to be there to see you off. I know we'd be far apart, but we'd come visit on holidays, or maybe you could come visit us. I know it's scary to start living on your own, but we know you can do it. You've grown up to be an intelligent, beautiful young lady and we both know you are ready to take on this world and show it what you're made of."

Francesca was speechless. She had to admit, in the middle of her mother's speech, she had started tearing up. She was such an emotional Scorpio. She was so excited, yet terrified at the same time. She hugged her mother and thanked her over and over again. She was shaking, too, she realized. She ran out of the room to hug her father. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much though; Even you, my little pain in the butt." She giggled, ruffling her sister's hair.

"Hey! Who are you calling a pain in the butt?" Jasmine laughed and glomped her sister. They wrestled a little until their father got involved. And by getting involved, he brought out the foam swords. Heather squeaked and ran behind the couch, ducking for cover. The three of them fought for victory. Francesca laughed as her sister took down her father. Boy, was she going to miss this.

The air was cold and a breeze started to pick up, making Francesca quicken her pace. She was coming back from the big super store across town that had just newly opened, U~orumāto. She got some new pencils, paper, and a few new t-shirts. She was going to have to take the metro; it was getting late and quite cold.

She shoved through a countless amount of people just to get to the stairs. After she scanned her metro card, she looked for the quickest route home. After locating it, she slowly trudged in that direction. This was something she hated about the big city. There were way too many people. She would always end up awkwardly close to a stranger.

She finally got to the platform just as her train was arriving. Not many people got off. As she headed for the usual, a nearly empty car, she noticed a familiar face getting off. It was Raye Penbar. She grew excited, glad that she had found him so she could finally thank him.

"Hey Raye, it's me, Phoebe!" she called, waving her hand. Raye turned his head to face her as he stepped out off the metro car. He smiled a faint smile, and starting raising his hand to wave.

Something in his eyes changed and they grew wide. They were filled with fear and pain. His hand clutched to his chest. 'Oh no…' Francesca ran and tried to catch Raye as he was falling. "Raye! Raye are you okay!" she screamed. "Somebody help!" People stopped and stared, but nobody moved to help.

"Raye!" A second shriek was heard, and heels clicked on the concrete floors. In a split second another woman was by Raye's side. "Raye, Raye honey… please… speak to me…"

It took a moment before Francesca realized Raye was pointing inside the closing metro car. She spun around to see who or what he was pointing at, hoping his killer would be standing there, but to her disappointment, no one was there; though, she felt there was something there, something that couldn't be seen with her eyes. _'Was his killer really in the car?' _Francesca turned to see the woman sobbing and shrieking, hunching over him. Francesca realized why when she gazed into Raye's eyes. They were vacant and lifeless. He was dead.

Francesca was overwhelmed his sadness, and yet she couldn't cry. She was still too shocked to take it all in. Not only was she shocked, but she was, what's the right word for this; pissed. _'Why? Why the hell did this happen? I can't believe he's gone…' _Francesca clenched her fists, anger radiating her features. A few minutes passed, and Francesca's train was long gone. The woman finally looked at her with tear soaked eyes. "Who are you? Wh… why were you h…here when he died?" She glared at her with a suspicious hatred.

Francesca kept her composure calm, but also put on a face of compassion. "My name is Phoebe Gray, I just saw him get off the metro. A week ago, he had saved my life. I was going after someone, a hijacker, and I nearly jumped off the bus after him. If Raye hadn't held me back, I would have been killed along with that man. I wanted to thank him, so when I saw him, I of course wanted to thank him, but then he…" she trailed off. The woman's eyes softened.

Normally she wouldn't be one to trust someone so easily, but her eyes held the truth, something no liar could completely pull off. "Who are you? How do you know Raye?" Francesca asked inquisitively.

"My name is Misora Naomi," she said. She felt she could trust this girl, so she didn't hesitate in telling her the truth as well. "Raye is… well, he was, my fiancé…" Naomi looked down at her knees. Francesca's eyes widened, a new level of rage entering her system. She breathed in and out a few times to calm herself down.

"I… I'm so sorry, Naomi. I had no idea…"

She couldn't imagine how hard it must be, to lose someone who was so close to you. She may have just met this woman, but she felt connected with her, and she felt pained. She wasn't really one with words, so she didn't really know how to comfort her. She decided to awkwardly put her arm around Naomi in an attempt to console her. She stopped sniffling a moment or so later, so she guessed it worked.

Someone had called the police, and they were shuffling in to investigate. "Come with me ladies, we would like to ask you a few questions." An officer gestured to her and Naomi. They nodded and were escorted out of the station and into a police car.

"Um, would it be all right if I called my parents and tell them I'm going to be spending the night at a friend's house?" If this was going to take a while, she didn't want her parents to worry.

"Sure thing, just try and be quick about it." He smiled, though it wasn't genuine, just routinely. After she called her parents, she settled in the backseat of the police car next to Naomi.

"Hey, Phoebe, please don't mention to anyone my real name," Naomi whispered. "It's very vital information, and I'd rather you not give it out to anyone please. If anyone asks, my name is Shoko Maki." Francesca nodded her head, knowing all too well the paranoia she herself felt without her alias.

"We're bringing in the suspects now." Francesca heard the man mumble into his police radio, trying to be subtle.

She _knew_ it was going to be a long night.

The metro car took off again, the car was empty except for one passenger. The rest had gone out to see the man who had collapsed. The passenger removed his hood, revealing neatly combed, honey brown hair. He growled and kicked the door. He slowly inhaled and exhaled, calming his nerves. "Why… why was she here? She almost saw me, Ryuk."

"Yeah, that was a close one. I think she also thought his killer would be there. Something in her eyes screamed it. Even though she couldn't see me, I felt like her eyes pierced into mine, like she knew I was there." Ryuk cackled.

"Heh, you better watch those eyes of hers," Light mused. "And I can't let her know I'm Kira, not yet, anyway," he smirked, his features contorting into an evil grin. "I have a plan, Ryuk. One that involves Phoebe. I will make her follow me. She will follow Kira and bow down like the rest of the world." Light laughed. If he played his cards right, she would be fed up with how the police handle criminals, and turn to true justice; and once she was by his side, she would be treated like a goddess. '_Everyone will live peacefully in our perfect world._'

The metro car continued rumbling through the dark tunnels, quickly passing by other people who were left behind. _'That's how it will be. Those people on the sidelines will get left behind, and succumb to the new world. Those who stop and get on the ride will live peacefully in my world.' _Light smiled.

_**Four days later**_

The squad room was filled with quiet chatter, people conversing about the F.B.I. deaths. The Chief cleared his throat, signaling for everyone to quiet down. He seemed to stand there, thinking of words to say to these scared, worried faces. "We may be killed by Kira. The fact that members of the F.B.I. were killed means that he will murder anyone who opposes him, in addition to criminals." People looked around nervously at each other. "Think of yourself; think of your family, and think of your friends. Those who wish to resign may do so now. No one who leaves will receive a demotion. I've already left your reassignments up to the vice-director; but to whoever is willing to sacrifice everything I've mentioned to fight Kira, be here at 5 o'clock when I return from my meeting."

Soichiro Yagami exited the room without another word.

On his way back from his meeting, he seemed to walk a little slower. He, in truth, was scared to see how many people had left. What if everyone had left? Could he really work on this case alone? As he reached the door, he slowly gripped the handle of the door to the Squad room. He opened the door to find it not completely empty.

"Welcome back Chief." A new, young police officer by the name of Touta Matsuda said warmly.

Soichiro gazed at the remaining four members. "Only five men…" he said slightly disappointed. He quickly shook his head. "… No, five men who are willing to put their lives on the line to confront evil. Including me, that makes six; but how can we continue the investigation while we're this understaffed?" he asked.

"Chief, if you include L and Watari, that makes eight," Matsuda exclaimed, trying to make the situation brighter.

"It is only you, with your strong conviction, that I trust," a computerized voice from the corner of the room stated monotonously.

"Ho-hold on a second. L says that he trusts us, but we don't trust him," Shuichi Aizawa said, finally coming into the conversation. You could tell he had a lot more to say.

"L, we're determined to catch Kira even if it costs us our lives. We should all understand what it means to put that on the line," Hideki Ide declared, clearly displeased with the idea that they were out there, risking their lives, while L hid behind a computer screen.

Aizawa once again entered the conversation. "But you just order us around without showing your face."

"We will pursue Kira but not with your assistance. And we're not the only ones. Many people doubt you or even oppose you," Ide stated roughly.

"Definitely! Twelve members of the F.B.I. are dead because of you. You can't argue the circumstances," Aizawa exclaimed.

Chief Yagami was tired of the two of them ganging up on L, but he had heard of a theory too. "There are some criminal psychologists who are saying that 'L is Kira.' They claim that L has multiple personalities. The one who ordered the F.B.I. to move was L, and the F.B.I. agents who came to Japan are all dead. L would have known who they were."

"And that's not all. He may have staged everything up till now by himself," Aizawa interrupted.

"The fact that he's been able to solve any case without revealing himself adds weight to that theory," Ide retorted snidely.

Soichiro admitted he wanted L to work with them. He believed he needed their help, and they needed his. He just had to convince the rest of the team. "…L, if you are willing to join forces with us and help us catch Kira, come to headquarters and work with us in person."

"Yeah, if you showed your face and worked alongside us, it'd be easier to work with and trust you," Ide cut in again. He seemed really against working with L. He wasn't comfortable with working with someone who never showed his face. He also wanted to show the world the Japanese police could solve this case on their own.

The computer remained silent the entire time. After a few moments, the computerized voice spoke again. "Earlier I said 'I only trust you people.' Watari."

"Yes." Watari turned the computer to face the group. The screen held a message.

_What happens from now on must be kept between the eight of us._

Aizawa looked confused. "Wh…what's that? What happens from now on…?" They all became silent as they watched the words appear on the screen.

_Very soon I'm thinking of meeting you six, whom I trust. None of you will mention a word of our meeting or the things mentioned in it. That includes, of course, your family, friends, and the rest of the police. Leave and consider whether or not you can promise me the above and put your faith in me. I'll set up the meeting when those who have decided they can trust and work with me return to this room._

Everyone was signaled to leave to discuss this. Stepping into the lounge, the men shuffled their feet, keeping silent for a few moments, trying to take in everything. Ide was the first to speak up.

"I'd rather forget partnering with L and just continue the investigation independently. Given the way he works, we may end up meeting a double instead of the real L," he said as a matter of fact, again showing his distaste for L.

"A double, eh? It's possible," Aizawa mumbled.

"I… I believe in L, and I believe we need his help for this case," Matsuda spoke up nervously.

"And be used and killed like the F.B.I.?" Ide interjected angrily. "If he's closed so many cases on his own up until now, then why would he reveal himself to five people, just to get our cooperation?"

"L has said since the start that he needs our assistance for this case. Couldn't you think of it this way? L was waiting for it to become like this," Soichiro added.

The group turned to him in confusion. "Like this?" Matsuda asked in his naïve nature.

"There have always been people among the investigators who don't trust L. One resignation after another, and then the info leak," Soichiro said, further explaining.

Matsuda lit up with realization. "He was just waiting for people he could trust, and people who trusted him and would stand up to evil without fear of death."

"Yes."

Ide looked around at the others and huffed. "In any case, if we're going to work with L, then I'm gone, but don't worry. I'm not going to follow you guys or try to figure out L's true identity." He said waving his hand as he walked off.

The rest of the team stood gaping at him; surprised he just gave up and left. Their group was smaller still. They looked at each other, wondering if another one of them was going to bail. When no one moved, Ukita spoke up. "I'll try to trust L and work with him."

Aizawa agreed as well. "Me too."

Their group headed back inside to face L. When they did, a message was waiting on the screen for them.

_Right now I'm at the Teito hotel._

_I'll be moving from hotel to hotel every few days. From now on, the police building is only the headquarters in name._

_Instead, the true headquarters will be my hotel room. Now, I'll have to take precautions so that Kira doesn't know my face, so we won't all be together. However, it is a compromise I will make now that I have your trust and cooperation. If you're willing to trust and work with me, split into two groups. Get my room number from Watari and come here before midnight tonight, meaning before 2004._

_I'll be waiting._

The transmission was cut and L stood up from his crouch and walked over to the windowsill, peering at the busy nightscape below him.

'_Kira… for now, we'll just say that we're getting closer to each other. Only now I have a clue about you given to me by the noble lives of the twelve F.B.I. agents you sacrificed. Fine, for the first time, I will reveal myself as L. If you hear about this, you'll get even closer.' _He clenched his fists and smiled deviously. '_Nothing could be better. Even if you saw my face you wouldn't be able to kill me if you didn't know my name. And if I found you, I wouldn't be able to convict you of a murderer if I didn't catch you in the act or find solid evidence'_

He unclenched his fists, letting them hang. '_Kira… you shouldn't have much room to breathe after killing those F.B.I. agents. What are you thinking of now?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. Midnight already, time seemed to fly by him.

He entered the main room. "I've been expecting you. Please come in," he said.

The door opened cautiously, and the members of the task force entered the room. Their eyes went wide with confusion when they saw L.

L raised his foot to scratch his ankle. "I am L."


	5. A Twist of Fate

**Chapter 5 rewrite**

The questioning lasted longer than she had expected it to. Their questions were all composed to make her fault, but she saw through this and answered accordingly. Francesca was not about to be convicted of a crime she did not commit. When the autopsy report was finally recovered after countless hours of confinement, the results concluded Raye died of a heart attack. There was no doubt in her mind that it had been Kira.

'_But why stay off the path of killing criminals?' _she wondered. Francesca heard there were other FBI agents who died shortly after Raye as well. Maybe they were sent in to target Kira, and were seen as a threat. How he found out about them, she didn't know. It's not like they were broadcast across the news.

After Naomi heard how Raye died, she confronted Francesca. She told her of her involvement with the FBI, and how she was going to go after Kira on her own. He seemed to be the criminal of the year at this point.

They released Francesca, once again apologizing for the misunderstanding. She only nodded, afraid to open her mouth and release her actual livid feelings.

It was around 4:30 in the morning, and she had nothing to do but walk around. She didn't mind the dark, no, but it was rather cold, and she had nothing more than a light jacket and scarf. She could see her breathe in the frigid December air.

Anyone who saw Francesca on the street would think she was perfectly normal, but inside, she was fuming. When things like this happened, she couldn't help but picture bloodshed by her own hand. She had never told anyone about the tendency to want to kill others, except for her mom. She was frightened to hear her daughter's inner thoughts, and told her she hoped it was only a teenager thing. Francesca knew it wasn't true. She had thought of things like this since she was very small.

Francesca's rage was simmering. She wanted him to die. She desired to find him and eradicate him herself. She knew it was wrong, but it didn't hinder the blood thirst. She realized she would be no better than Kira is she did, but the temptation…

It seemed so easy, to take a life. Human beings were so delicate. A simple blade to the throat would end them. It would be simple, so effortless. Anyone could go up to another human being and do it. So many ways one could die, so easily.

Francesca strolled silently through the streets, an irrelevant speck in an enormous, hectic world. She veered off into an alleyway on her left. Stopping, she stood there a moment, glaring at the ground.

"WHY!" she screamed. She couldn't help it now, the pot was boiling over. She kicked over trashcans and boxes, disrupting the tranquil air. She punched the brick walls repeatedly, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm. "Why… why… why… why… WHY!" Her hand went numb and was covered in blood. She stopped only for a moment before using her other fist to pound into the now bloodied wall. Tears started to form and run downs her soft, pale cheeks.

"I'll kill him!" She chucked another crate at the unsuspecting wall. "I'll kill him… all of them… I'll make him know… the pain he caused…" She was blubbering now, and she dropped hard onto her knees. Inspecting her knuckles, her hands started shaking. She brought them up to hide her face. 'What the hell is wrong with me…?' she choked on her sobs, trying to cease the tears and sniffling.

She hated when she got like this, out of control. She couldn't stand not being in control of herself. It was like a demon inside of her would take over. She knew killing was wrong, but the demon constantly tempted her in the back of her mind. It would build up until she would explode. Exhausted from fighting it anymore, she would become a sadistic monster, capable of killing everything in her path. She hated it.

She couldn't stop the tears from gushing out. She started to feel pain in her hands now that the adrenaline was wearing off. She sat with her legs to her chest and her face in her knees. Her face was probably covered in blood; her own damn fault.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you all right?" The silky voice of an angel rang out against the walls of the alley, making Francesca jump. She moved her head swiftly in the direction of the sound, only for emerald eyes to meet hollow black ones. They were rimmed with dark bags, accenting ghostly pale skin. The angular face was framed by jet black bed head hair. It pointed in all directions, making one wonder if it had ever met a brush. A long sleeved, white shirt adorned a pale, slender frame; baggy blue jeans and beat up, worn out sneakers completed the look.

The voice belonged to no angel, but a man, and a peculiar looking one at that. His large, panda like eyes stared through thick, messy bangs. One would find his appearance disgusting and abnormal, but Francesca was intrigued all the more. One would also become uncomfortable by the vacant stare she was receiving, but she refused to look away; she couldn't look away. Instead she stared back, soaking in every feature on his flawless face.

Francesca finally broke the connection, remembering her own bloody, tear stained face. "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. You should go now." She wasn't usually one to be so rude, but she wished to be left alone.

"I was just walking through pleasantries. You are obviously not all right. Let me help you." He sat down a bag she hadn't even noticed he was holding before ambling over towards her. Her eyes went wide.

"NO!" she shrieked. "Don't come any closer! I don't need your help!" Her shouts didn't seem to stir him, which frightened Francesca. She didn't want to lash out at him, she didn't know what she would do it she hurt him. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"It's okay; I'm only trying to help…" He wasn't expecting what came next, and he barely had enough time to dodge the oncoming fist that was aimed for his face.

"I said leave me alone!" Francesca dropped down to the ground and swept her foot out to try and sweep the man off his feet. 'No, I don't want to hurt him, stop it! I just want him to go away, stupid instincts!' She blinked in surprise when her foot came in contact with nothing, as the man had back flipped away from her, landing in a crouch as well. 'So this guy can actually fight, or at least dodge. Hehe fine… let's see what he's made of!'

His facial expression held boredom, as if he wasn't at all fazed by what just happened. He just stared mockingly at her, observing her with sheer curiosity. This made her furious.

They sat there, time seeming to pass too quickly and not at all. They heard nothing, as if they were the only people there. No cars driving by, no distant chatter of early risers, nothing.

All past emotions shoved deep into the back of her mind, Francesca made the first move. She was back on her feet in a jiff, and she attempted a roundhouse kick for his head. He ducked low and counter kicked at her knees, missing by mere inches when she jumped up, raising her knees to her chest. She kicked out her right leg, ready to smash it down onto his shoulder, but he maneuvered.

He went in for a kick again, and Francesca repeated his earlier move of a back flip. She stared hard at him.

'Damn, he can fight, and he's fast. He seems to like to use his feet the most, a very powerful technique to him. If I can get in close, I might have a chance of beating him.'

'Don't hurt him! You don't even know who he is! If you get caught, think of what will happen to you!'

'I won't kill him! Who do you think I am? I'm just going to try and knock him unconscious, nothing more.' Francesca's inner demon smiled.

Getting in close would be the problem, though. She'd have to be watchful of those legs.

She approached slowly and carefully, eyeing any move he might make. She watched his feet start shifting; he was going to perform a backwards kick. Not a very smart move.

When he kicked out, she had already moved forward and to the left. She was a little bit higher than eye level to him, so she brought down an open handed strike onto his spine, so she wouldn't hurt him too much. He grunted in discomfort and flung his arm up towards her. His fist connected with her chest, right below her throat.

She gasped at the sudden attack, obviously not prepared for it. She staggered back, creating distance between herself and him. 'Damn, wasn't expecting that… ow…' They were both panting slightly, having both had the wind knocked out if them. 'Well, what to do know…' She was just going to have to try harder.

Francesca attacked as he was starting to stand again. She started with a crescent kick, but brought it back and kicked for his chest. Her toes only lightly tapped his chest, for he had moved back again. He was dangerously close to the wall now, just as she had planned.

She was close to him, so he threw a quick jab to create distance. She maneuvered around it, coming even closer to his form. She could smell the sweetness on his breath, and feel the heat radiating off his skin. Her back was faced to him, but she looked at him through the corner of her eye. He was definitely surprised, and as soon as his gaze met hers, she elbowed him in the gut. He grunted as she moved away, but recovered quickly, putting on his blank mask once more.

What Francesca didn't notice as she was moving was that the man thrust out his foot, causing her to stumble. Her eyes went wide and she put her hands in front of her, landing on the rocky pavement, hard. She winced at the harsh contact, the pain in her hands shooting up through her arms.

She growled at this. 'Damn! I need to be more careful!' She turned to face him again, hoping to kick up at his face if he was close enough. What she saw made her gasp. He was a bit too close, staring at her with his finger to his lips. 'What is with this guy?' She swiped her foot out to make him jump away, but that only helped him fall on her.

"AHHH!" He instantly used this situation to his advantage, straddling her. Francesca started to freak out and flailed her arms about wildly. This caused him to grab onto her wrists and pin them to the ground. She yelped as her bloodied knuckles met bits of rock, dirt and pavement; tears started streaming down her face as she thrashed under him in panic.

'Oh, way to go, now you've done it! You're so stupid and weak! How could you let him do this, stupid! Now he's probably going to call the cops on your dumb ass! You shouldn't have lost this fight. You could have killed him and gotten out of here…'

'Don't say things like that! I didn't want to kill him! I couldn't-'

'Oh, don't be such a wimp! You could have done it! I know your thoughts; I know how dark you really are. It would be so simple-'

'No! You shut up! I know I was stupid and I'm going to have to face the consequences, but I won't kill him.'

'Oh, you are helpless, you little goody-goody! Worthless, pathetic weakling! You deserve it now because you are not worth it! I don't know why I stick around…' The words of her inner self caused her to cry harder, and she was nearly choking on her sobs.

'Watashi wabakadesu…'

'Yeah you are…' Her inner thoughts grumbled. She really was an idiot. How could she have let this happen? Why did she attack him in the first place? There was no real motive to this whole ordeal. There was nothing she could get out of it except a prison sentence. So why, she didn't know.

"Miss, are you calm now? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." The man's voice held concern on many levels. Why did he care?

"Wh-why do you care? I…I attacked y-you and you still w-want to help m-me?" She couldn't seem to get the words out perfectly; she'd be surprised if he understood her at all. She wiggled her wrists in discomfort, the pressure actually quite painful. He realized this, and quickly eased his hold on her.

"Because when someone needs help, I want to do what I can to bring their situation to the light." He grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and started wiping away the fresh tears and blood that was smeared all over her face. She brought her hand to his, and was surprised to find it was warm. He was so pale, and looked so cold, but he felt so warm. He flinched at the human contact and the sight of her grotesquely battered hands. They stared at each other for a moment or so.

"What did you do to your hands?" he asked trying to break the awkward feeling that was created. He had pulled his hand away, and Francesca found herself longing to feel the warmth of it.

"Oh, I just came from the police. I was taken in as a suspect for the murder of Raye Penbar." She paused here as she thought she saw a flicker of recognition in the man's eyes, but it was gone before she could decipher it. "I knew him, yes, but I had just gotten there when he dropped dead. He died of a heart attack, and I presume it was Kira."

"That's a mighty big assumption. What do you have to go on here?"

"Well, I knew he was an FBI agent. What would an FBI agent be doing in Japan if they weren't working on something? And the biggest, most recent and puzzling case has been the Kira case, so I believe he was following suspects. I don't know who, but that's just my guess. I suppose L would have narrowed it to at least some suspects by now. He has more resources than I, L does, and he's much smarter, so Raye was probably following some of them on L's orders. He was killed, and by a heart attack, so I think Kira found out about him and killed him. When I was at the police station I also heard there were more, I guess he got them too… I don't know how.

"Anyway, I was angry, and I came here. I don't know why here in particular, but my anger got the best of me, and I started destroying things, punching things. Then you showed up."

"I see…" He sat there, biting his thumb nail. He seemed deep in thought, and if Francesca didn't know any better, she would have said there was a flash of amusement in his eyes. Francesca finally realized the position they were in. He was straddling her, sitting on her stomach, and she was on the ground. She blushed. 'If someone walked by and saw us, they would really question the situation.'

"Um, do you suppose you could get off of me now?" He looked down, observing the predicament she spoke of.

"Ah, my apologies, miss." He swiftly stood up and stepped over her. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Please, just call me Phoebe," she said, grabbing onto his hand.

"Then my apologies Phoebe-san. I am Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you Ryuzaki-san." She smiled at him, causing him to smile slightly back.

"I will call for Watari to come pick us up. We will bandage you up and give you some pain killers."

"What? Um, who is Watari?" she asked.

"He is my chauffeur. Besides, I would like to talk to you a bit more."

"About what?"

"About many things, I suppose. The main topic will be about Kira," he said bluntly.

"Oh…" she replied dully. It wasn't a topic she really wanted to discuss right now.

Watari was there in a matter of minutes, and he pulled up in a limo. Francesca couldn't help but gawk at it as Ryuzaki calmly stepped into the back seat. He looked so out of place in such an upmarket vehicle. "Are you coming Phoebe-san?" Watari stood holding the door open for her. She quickly thanked him and sat in front of Ryuzaki.

"We will be going to my hotel room. Where Watari will bandage you up and let you rest; you look like you need it," he commented.

"What I don't look beautiful? I thought my disheveled appearance was quite endearing," she joked. He smiled at this.

"I didn't say you didn't look beautiful, you just look tired and rough," he said grabbing a piece of candy from his bag and unwrapping it skillfully.

She blushed a bit at his words, but decided he didn't mean it to be a particular compliment and let it go. They sat in silence for a minute before Francesca asked a question.

"Ryuzaki-san, why do you sit like that?" She pointed at his knees folded up to his chest in a crouch.

"Well, If I don't, my deductive abilities will do down 40%," he said popping a candy into his mouth and munching on it thoughtfully. "I also just find it more comfortable to sit this way."

Ignoring his last comment, she stared at him inquisitively. "Why do you need to think so much?"

Ryuzaki paused, and set down his piece of candy. He stared into his knees in thought. He soon smiled. "No one has asked me such a question before." He resumed shoving candy into his mouth, quickly packing away half the bag. Francesca smiled back, but was a bit annoyed her question was pushed away. She decided to gaze out the window, watching the sun come up.

When they arrived at the hotel, they took the long elevator ride up to his floor, and when they were inside, Watari instantly fetched the first-aid kit. He cleaned and bandaged her hands, smiling and treating her with such care. He was so kind, and reminded her of a gentle grandfather. His wrinkles were pulled into a happy grin, and Francesca couldn't help but smile back. He even gave her a lollipop afterwards.

Ryuzaki suggested she wash up and get some rest, and that they could talk later. He told her she could use his room, since he never used it. At that point, she really didn't feel like arguing and just slowly shuffled through the door Ryuzaki had pointed at.

After washing and changing into a robe, she didn't even care anymore. She was too exhausted to actually get dressed and the bed looked particularly comfortable. Snuggling under the warm covers, she quickly succumbed to slumber.


	6. Dreams

**Chapter 6**

**December 28, 2003**

_The walls are white and bare, and they fill me with a newfound emptiness. I am also alone. It's a bright room, yet there are no lights; strange… The question is how am I going to get out of here? There is no door, no windows; just four blank walls._

_Wait… where did that door come from? I could have sworn it wasn't there before, or did I just miss it? No… not possible. That doesn't, however, change the fact that it is there now. It's not doing me any good standing here, so I might as well go through the door and see what is on the other side. I have nothing to lose._

_The doorknob is strangely warm. It isn't a hot, burning feeling, but a warm, almost comforting heat. Despite previous knowledge about going through a warm door, I twist the knob. More light comes pouring in from the cracks, making me all the more eager to open the door._

_I soon realize it to be a bad idea, for the purplish light starts pulling me towards it, like a black hole. It looks like a portal of some kind, things I have only seen in movies and video games. I cannot see what is on the other side. _

_All I know, or at least think, is that I am falling. I feel the wind, but I cannot actually see that I am falling. It is pitch black in here. Oh, there is his face again. I don't know who he is, but he's been in all my recent dreams. Oh, of course this is a dream. I would usually wake up as soon as I realized I was dreaming, but since he's been around, that has stopped happening. _

_I never quite remember his face altogether when I awake, but I always know it's him when I see him. His blond hair is always quite a mess, but it frames his face perfectly. His blue eyes are soft, and remind me of the sky. I haven't decided how I should react around him. Sometimes he is quite nice, and treats me like a princess. Other times, he treats me like a sewer rat, chasing me and trying to slaughter me. I don't understand, then again, dreams aren't supposed to make sense. Maybe I should try to have a conversation with him. _

"_So… here we are again, I see." I'm never good at starting conversations. I usually don't start them; I just go along with them. But now, I need to see if I can get some information out of him. _

"_Yes. It's just terrible this is the only time I get to see you, isn't it?" The rest of his body was coming into view, and he was becoming smaller, more my level. _

"_Um… I'm not really sure. You seem bipolar if you ask me, I don't really know how to react to you," I said. This is weird; I don't usually talk to my dreams._

"_Now now, you don't usually want to talk, what is the occasion?" His body was fully visible, and he was wearing a dashing black suit._

"_I believe I could ask you the same thing. You are dressed as if you are going somewhere." _

"_Ah, but so are you," he said. Confused I looked down, only to see myself wearing a sexy, off the shoulder red dress that came down to my knees. Black heels adorned my feet, making my legs look longer than they are. He came up very close, right behind me, as quick as a shadow. "I thought we could spend some time together, since we don't usually get to." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I shivered, uncomfortable with the situation. Even in a dream I can't stand the foreign contact._

"_I- I don't really know who you are." I can't control my body, or my dream. He is in control. My hands rest on his. _

"_That is only because of our limited time together. You used to know me, a very long time ago. I know you have seen me before, before your dreams. You just don't remember, am I right?" I shivered again. Yes, he was right. He was familiar, yet such a stranger to me. I don't know what to make of it. "That's alright. We will soon see much more of each other, you'll see." He nips at my neck, causing me to gasp. Kissing at my wound, he laps up the blood he caused to start spilling out. My breathing sped up, and I grabbed onto his arms. _

_Why can't I get away? I have no control! He's never done this to me before, I don't understand. "St-stop it…" I can feel his smirk on my neck. _

"_You may say no, but your body says yes." Such a cliché thing to say, but a very true statement at the moment. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I ask as his lips traveled up my neck to my jaw line. _

"_I haven't been able to do this in over 100 years, so of course I'm going to take the chance now." He turns my head to face him, and his lips crash into mine. My eyes widen, but my body won't pull away, as much as I want to. My body has a life of its own. It knows these touches, and it loves them. My arms wrap around his neck and my lips open, allowing him entrance. _

_I feel violated, yet my body is going along with it. I guess that means I can't call rape, doesn't it? "Wh-ahh! What do you m-mean by 100 years? You-you are just a d-dream. Ooohh!" I can't help but moan as his lips have found their way back to my neck. This is so embarrassing… I feel completely helpless. _

"_Deny me all you want, Francesca, but you know I'm something more. Something deep down is telling you I am more than just a dream. And your gut is right. I am real." His voice is low and seductive, and my body is quivering underneath his. I hate this feeling, this weak feeling. Something has been telling me this cannot just all be a dream. I don't want to believe it. Besides, I only see him in my dreams, so he has to be only a dream, right?_

_His hand moves to my back and he slowly drags it down across my flesh. I hiss in pain. "This is my mark, Francesca. Let it tell you, I will be seeing you again. You are mine, and you always will be. I lost you once, and it will not happen again. I'm growing stronger, and soon I will escape, and we will be together." His words made no sense. "Until we meet again, Francesca…"_

_The ground beneath me starts breaking, and his figure is growing smaller and smaller. I finally have control back, and even with all these questions in my head, I can't find any words. I look down, and see metal spikes pointed up, ready to skewer me. I scream right before I make contact with the deathly spears below._

The monitor's light luminated off of Ryuzaki's skin, and his large black eyes stared back at it, soaking in every bit of information he could. He was trying to find every bit of information he could about the stranger that was sleeping in his room. Phoebe was not a very common name, at least in Japan, so he found her quite easily. Phoebe Gray was her name, daughter of Heather and Jamie Stone, sister of Jasmine Stone. She moved to Japan because of her mother's job at age 15, was the first chair violist in her school orchestra, and her grades were exceptional. She was recently chosen to attend Daikoku private academy free of charge. It was peculiar to move in the middle of her last year, but that seems to be what happened. He could not find, however, anything about her past.

Ryuzaki could find no records of the family when they lived in the United States, as if everything was deleted; but why? It also puzzled him why her last name was different from her family's. There was no denying she looked every bit like her mother, so she wasn't adopted. It was possible she had another father, and Jamie was her step father. She looked nothing like Jamie or Jasmine. She could have kept her real father's name. Or she had an alias.

It didn't make any sense why she would need an alias, and with the possibility of another father, Ryuzaki stopped searching, annoyed. He needed to focus of the Kira case. He took another large gulp of his coffee, which you could hardly call coffee with all the sugar in it, and was about to start working again when he heard a scream, followed by a thud coming from his room. He quickly went to investigate.

Francesca woke up on the floor, tangled up in the blankets. She couldn't believe the dream she had just had. She could actually remember his face; it was clearly imprinted in her mind. Man, her back hurt, she must have been twisting in the wrong ways. The door to the room opened, yet no light shined in from it. Was it still dark? Francesca glanced at the clock on the nightstand. No, it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon.

Francesca looked to her intruder to find Ryuzaki, biting his thumbnail and staring at her in question. "Are you alright? You seem to have fallen out of bed."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" she said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a… weird dream is all." She stared back into Ryuzaki's eyes, but she smiled a goofy grin, letting him know she was fine. He smiled slightly, much to Francesca pleasure.

"That's why I don't like sleeping; I don't like dreaming." He paused for only a moment, but she noticed. Maybe he had nightmares. "Watari brought you some clothes. I had him buy you something so you wouldn't have to wear the same clothes. It's nothing special, just something simple," he said monotonously.

Francesca stared wide eyed at him. "You didn't have to do that, you could have just washed my clothes." She felt embarrassed. She didn't know why, but when people did things for her, she just felt weird.

"Nonsense; they were torn and dirty and a bit bloody." Francesca looked away shamefully at the last part. "Since I was involved, you deserve new clothes."

"You shouldn't have been involved. Sorry about that… Do you mind leaving though? I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get dressed."

"Right, right; we'll talk afterwards. I would like to get to know you better, and perhaps about Kira." He turned and left the room, leaving Francesca sitting on the floor, still tangled up in the covers. She yawned and crawled over to the clothes in the chair in the corner of the room. Francesca's face flushed as she saw her underwear sitting on top, washed. She guessed Watari was responsible. Then again, she did go to sleep in the hotel robe, so It's not like they weren't around.

Under that was a loose fitting, off the shoulder, burgundy shirt with a black tank top underneath. The shirt was very long, nearly to her knees, and they gave her thick black leggings underneath. They must have chosen this outfit based off of her old one. It was simple, but definitely close to what she was wearing before. It was probably not to make her parents so suspicious when she returned home wearing different clothes.

After getting dressed, Francesca walked lazily to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Grabbing one of the hotel brushes, she was about to spread toothpaste on it when she gasped and dropped everything.

Francesca brought her hand up to the left side of her neck. '_The… the marks… they are there, from my dream.' _It was true; several hickey marks were now visible on her neck area. '_The back pain…' _Francesca gulped and lifted up her shirt. Facing her back to the mirror, she covered her mouth to suppress the scream that threatened to escape her lips. Her back had the scratch marks from human nails on her back. The wounds were dry, and blood was smeared a bit on her back.

Francesca ran back to the blanket discarded on the floor. "Blood… there is blood on this blanket… What is going on?" Francesca slumped to the ground. "I can't go out there like this. I may not have known Ryuzaki very long, but I know he is observant, and he will know these marks were not here before. He'll start asking questions that I have no real answers to, and I don't need that."

Running back to the bathroom, she started brushing her hair. She pulled the hair on her left to cover her neck, thankful when it hid the marks. Now that she had that taken care of, she could start freaking out about why they were there.


	7. Not an update!

Okay, if anyone hasn't realized by now, I haven't updated in awhile. I won't be writing this story any more. I have really lost interest in it, and if I were to continue, I would probably start over.

I will however be writing a new story about the TV show 'Supernatural.' So if anyone is interested, keep in touch for that


End file.
